


仿生

by RubberBand



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberBand/pseuds/RubberBand





	仿生

*尾号三版银翼杀手

铺天盖地的雾霾取代上世纪的阳光渗入时下斑驳陆离的机械丛林，使得视线所及的每一处都朦胧得不大真切，3023年的首尔像极了古早新闻里石油泄漏所殃及的海岸，这一滩凝滞的都市风光被框进政府大楼警务办公室巨大的落地窗口。站在窗前远眺的警官R收回了视线，在无机质的透明材料中最后看见的是自己眼睛的倒影，jeno曾描述它们蓝得像古籍里用油画记录下来的海河湖泊，而他没有告诉jeno这是某次猎杀旧型复制人受伤后在警局重新修复的结果。

门在身后开得悄无声息，等垂头出神的R发觉上级进入时，小巧的下巴已经被对方两根细长手指轻轻捻起。Ten左右端详下属无暇面孔，难得流露一次满意神色，“不错，没有受伤。”接着收回手，冷冰冰补充道：“终于替我省了一笔修缮费。”

R眨眨眼睛，没有说话。

Ten半倚坐着办公桌，抱臂公事公问，“听说你找到了中本悠太和董思成藏身的地方？”

R点点头，“北纬30°，东经116°。”他投影展示那片废土，过往千年浮光掠影而过，现在很少有人知道它在上个世纪的中国曾是一方大泽。

Ten是泰国人，更无从得知这段来历，他只挑最关键的问，“你到的时候，他们已经逃走了？”

R停顿了一下，然后在Ten严苛的审视目光下平静无波道：“是的，长官。”

基准线测试器亮起绿灯表示通行，他没有说谎。

R323被创造出来的这个年代，昼夜的更替与四季的变迁已经可以通过科技手段进行干预。于是时间失去了意义，标志其创生日期的三月二十三也不再能让人联想到万物复苏、滋养生息的春天，而只是——

“滚开，人皮鬼！”

行政大厅随即响起几声寥寥无事看客的口哨与哄笑。R停下脚步，平静地抬起视线。严格来讲算他同僚、无形中却更高一级的人类警察深恶痛绝似的掸着实际上他并未触及的制服，骂骂咧咧离开。R毕业的军校开设过管理学课程，这种行为被定义为侮辱，是歧视的一种类型。而人类解决歧视的方式，依照jeno为他读过的小说，通常为实施暴力，小到一对一决斗，大到发动国家战争。听起来很是快意恩仇，可惜根据现行法则，R不能伤害人类。因为他只是一个仿生人，与最底层的机器人同列，共同适用机器人三原则。

仿生人可以独立思考，但并不被认为拥有思想。仿生人拥有与人类并无二致的身体，但并不被认为拥有灵魂。他的基因里写着不可违抗人类，他从被创生起，就不是自由的。

所以R只是在周围一片失望的奚落声中步履平稳地走出感应门，步入苍茫大雪之中。

他忙着回家。

一如往常，在走廊栖息的流民从R踏进公寓大门开始肆意调笑，枯槁消瘦的人类脸上洋溢着无端的疯狂，好像攻击刺痛R就是他们一天中最大的乐子，闲言碎语到R合上那扇印有无数谩骂喷漆的家门后才能彻底隔绝于外。R在骤然降临的寂静与黑暗中会沉默一会儿，再摁下家庭电源的总开关。然后jeno的声音就会在温暖适宜的人造光中和煦地响起。

“欢迎回来，仁俊。”

jeno是R的伴侣，是在那次眼球修复后Ten以个人名义赠与R的一款由S.M.Entertainment开发的虚拟男友。

而“仁俊”这个称谓，来自jeno为R323起的名字。是共同生活的第四周，为了消弭最后的陌生，他们一起躺在沙发床里看天花板上投影出来的地球的诞生，像两个刚出生的人类的婴孩。在浩瀚无际的星河笼罩下，jeno突然把手叠加到R的手上，“知道人类区别于我们的关键吗？”

R依旧在凝视宇宙，可有可无地“嗯？”了一声。jeno好脾气没有底线似的笑着，他端详R映着银河的侧脸，低声絮语，“是拥有一个意义独一无二的名字。”“不像我们，只有编号。”

R终于舍得侧过脸来看他。其实那并不是什么严谨科学的说法，但R由着一时兴起的jeno在网路上孜孜索引，“你创生于中国，所以按照中国的习惯来给你起名字。”

半空中莹白的页面飞快叠加着，像夜昙一瓣瓣绽开，快要盖住星球碰撞的光华。

“你是温暖的，所以用太阳的颜色冠以姓氏。”

“你是温柔的，所以用人类对宽容的要求作第一个字。”

“你是美丽的，所以用人类对漂亮男孩的形容作最后一个字。”

最后，在地球的诞生中，jeno用半透明的手小心翼翼捧住R的脸，他完成这一触碰就像人类为婴孩完成洗礼仪式般郑重，“黄仁俊，仁俊……你满意这个名字吗？”

R怔怔地望着jeno，心中生发出许多疑惑，疑惑于其他虚拟人也会像jeno这样想一出是一出吗？疑惑于jeno的浪漫是否也经过机械的精密测量？

“满意。”R想了想，礼尚往来般用哄小孩子的语气补充道，“那你可以叫李帝努，以古中国最盛大朝代的帝王姓氏来赞美你的努力。”

最后，其他虚拟人也会像jeno这样笑得特别大声吗？其他仿生人……也会像自己这样轻易地陷入爱情之中吗？

黄仁俊微微仰头，看着眼前正冲他展露可爱笑颜的李帝努，忘记了一天之中遭遇的所有不快。室外冻僵的手在慢慢回暖，他也露出一个笑来。

“嗯，我回来了。”

李帝努觉得黄仁俊一定不知道自己的小虎牙有多可爱。

在他们完成一个艰难的拥抱后，黄仁俊的笑潮落般慢慢收敛起来。因为就在他小心翼翼枕上李帝努宽阔的肩头时，他看到了餐桌旁正把玩着一颗红艳苹果、吐信之蛇般兴致勃勃观望着他们的罗渽民——黄仁俊当然没有对Ten撒谎，但他隐瞒了中本悠太和董思成育有一个孩子的事情。他必须隐瞒，不然罗渽民的存在、旧型复制人拥有生育功能这件事会像伊甸园里偷食禁果一样以飓风的效力毁掉时下当局苦苦经营的微妙和平。

（北纬30°，东经116°）  
他们从简陋的客厅扭打到门外荒地，黄仁俊才终于制服了罗渽民。那时天又开始下雪，洋洋洒洒的白芒中，罗渽民终于顺从地放弃了抵抗，接受自己被养父母舍弃这件事。  
他们都是创生于新世纪的仿生人，不同在于罗渽民被收养家庭保护得太好，纵使出于自主的防卫意识而敢于和警察搏斗，但终究不会杀人。从小在军队长大、经历若干杀戮的黄仁俊因而显得更加游刃有余。

黄仁俊把罗渽民五花大绑塞进飞行车，从始至终情绪既无愤怒又缺乏怜悯。他坐进驾驶座给副驾驶的罗渽民扣好安全带，又重复了一遍见面后说了无数次的话，“你别怕，我说过不会杀你。”语气算不得冷硬也绝对谈不上温柔，只能让罗渽民再次感觉到，这是个不折不扣的银翼杀手。

黄仁俊敛下眼睫用毛巾擦掉额角渗出的血，接着驱动飞行车专心致志看向前方。罗渽民则眼睛直直盯着黄仁俊看，脑子里不断思量当下状况。他清楚这个警察没有杀他一方面是因为发现了自己是打基因里驯服于人类的新型而不是难以控制的旧型，但最主要的还是为了通过他追踪他的养父母。这大可不必，罗渽民牵动嘴角自嘲地想。他在那个家庭里其实可有可无，只是用来替代中本悠太和董思成在“大断电”时期丢失的孩子而已。但黄仁俊对此一无所知，而罗渽民即使不知道这样失去需要地活下去意义何在也不想就那么无聊的死去，所以他嘴唇动了又动却还是什么都没说。

直到此刻，当他看到那个一向缺乏情绪表达的银翼杀手居然能如视珍宝般拥抱一个虚拟人时，他找到了刚刚开始的寄居生活的趣味，找到了开口的时机。罗渽民狠狠咬一口苹果，一边咀嚼着一边露出一个无所谓的笑，对于黄仁俊下意识将李帝努护到身后如临大敌似的姿态不置可否。“喂，你想不想真实地触碰他？”他冲着黄仁俊说话，诱导的眼神却飞刀似的掷向隐匿于阴影中神色难辨的李帝努，“我可以帮你。”

黄仁俊记得对方名字里的“渽”明明是清澈的涵义，但眼前俊美得近乎异常的男孩正如撒旦一般端着万千众生都无法拒绝的蛊惑意味的笑，这密林雄狮般的出场剥离了黄仁俊记忆里第一眼见到罗渽民时那真假难辨的无辜印象。他皱了皱眉，下意识就要拒绝危险人物的无厘头提案，但李帝努的声音蓦地在身后响起，“是啊……仁俊想要真实地触碰我吗？”

黄仁俊的坚决因而产生了动摇，他侧过身去看自己的伴侣。李帝努正抬起手试图握住黄仁俊瘦削的肩膀，但半透明的投影无意外抓了个空，他露出黄仁俊从未在他脸上见到过的失落神色，“我是真的，很想触碰到真实的仁俊。”

罗渽民在这交涉过程中悄无声息地靠近过来，他从黄仁俊身后虚虚抱住李帝努刚刚触碰失败的肩膀，大型猫科动物般温顺地低垂下头搭在黄仁俊小小的颈窝里，花瓣形状眼眶里仿佛浸润于茶色蜜水中的瞳孔映入黄仁俊动摇下落的视线，柔软嘴唇包裹着尖利牙齿对着黄仁俊脖颈上流动着人造血液的动脉吞吐温热气息，“你要拒绝我吗？”他这样说，但那嘲弄的语调分明是——“你要拒绝他吗？”

黄仁俊被困在罗渽民与李帝努中间，仿佛身处无底沼泽。

黄仁俊所不知道的是，罗渽民与李帝努来自同一家生产公司，于是仿生人与虚拟人的合体完成得出奇的快。黄仁俊套着浴袍进入主卧时，同样锻炼有素的少年身形已高度重合为一体，罗渽民莹白的肉体上不时渗出李帝努那属于虚拟人特征的半透明的躯干，就像……

“他们”回过头来灼热地注视着黄仁俊，黄仁俊停顿了一下，接着脱下浴袍僵硬而迟缓地坐到床边，继而在他们靠近过来时顺从地被推倒进云雾缭绕似的松软被褥里。

室内温度急剧上升，黄仁俊的意识和视线也为此迷蒙起来，他努力辨认那具乌云般罩住他的身体上交替着出现的李帝努和罗渽民的面孔，正思考着该如何回应时，身体遽然被挤进了与私处尺寸极不匹配的高热肉茎。黄仁俊仿佛被钉死在砧板上的献祭白羊，他剧烈而惹人怜爱地颤抖着，蹙起眉头哀哀呻吟。慌乱中浮沉的意识还在想着，正在对他实施侵犯的这具身体，就像……就像是拥有灵魂的人类——而他为此下意识不敢反抗。

黄仁俊未吹干的刘海被那只重叠着半透明投影的手撩了上去，罗渽民的喘息声愈发粗重起来，因为发觉刚刚的行为适得其反，这样袒露额头的黄仁俊看起来反而更加幼小，他茫然而受伤的神情像极了第一天看清这个世界的婴孩。

性是带着伤害的爱。他为此付出，我为此亏欠。非常划算。罗渽民笑了一下，接着不由分说将余下暴露在空气里的性器挤进少年绷紧的身体。生理上合体者共享着恣意驰骋的快感，而心理上，罗渽民还额外感受着建立在李帝努虚伪愧疚与无理妒忌之上的临下快意。

而黄仁俊只是任由他们作弄着，汗湿的身体透着旖旎的粉红，像极罗渽民幼时隔着橱窗见过的乖巧听话的中国瓷娃娃。在被无声海啸般的极致快感湮灭前，罗渽民想起还在同旧型复制人们逃难时，曾在古董收音机里听到的上世纪的歌曲，唱着，I fond a god，I found him in a lover.

黄仁俊在被褥拥陷间显得格外纤瘦的身体被注入高热而气味暧昧的体液，他带着介于快乐与苦痛之间的挣扎神情，抬起手想要触碰身上攫取者的脸，张了张嘴，却不知道该唤谁的名字。

那一刻，罗渽民感到心脏被针扎了一下似的微微疼痛着，而很讽刺地，他说不清这微妙的、似乎是以嫉妒滋养的痛苦，究竟来自于自己，还是此刻与他共感的李帝努。罗渽民一时失了神，于是共同体的主导权被李帝努夺去。

李帝努却只是俯下身体凝视黄仁俊贝齿紧咬下嘴唇渗出的血，黄仁俊从来不会带伤回家，所以这还是他第一次见到这样因脆弱而显现出病态美丽的红。这是人体的锈吗？然后他好奇地吻了上去。尝起来也像锈。泪水荒唐地从眼眶里跌出来，“对不起，仁俊不要坏掉……”

他操纵着与罗渽民共享的身体去拥抱黄仁俊。在将将结束的性事里疲倦极了的黄仁俊迟钝地辨认着说话人是谁，在想明白只有李帝努会这样说后，他抬起臂来虚弱地拍着身上人的后背。

这颗星球衰老枯朽得将要风化，却还有那么多人沉浸在幻影编织出的美梦中企图相拥着溺入时间洪荒。罗渽民游离在这对搭配尤为特殊的恋人之外，对那种脆弱的情感游戏再次感到了生疏的好奇。他冰冷而艳羡地注视着他们，回忆起今天早些时候在黄仁俊房间发现的，他同样在中本悠太和董思成那里见过的，那个刻有323数字的玩偶木马，终于想到了更好的消遣——他要让养父母真正的孩子也爱上自己。

END


End file.
